1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a transporting belt for inkjet and an inkjet-recording apparatus.
2. Related Art
Traditionally in inkjet-recording apparatuses, ink solution is ejected while the inkjet head is scanning in the main scanning direction, and, after one line of scanning of the inkjet head has finished the recording medium is transported in a secondary scanning direction by a specified distance, the inkjet head is scaned again in the main scanning direction, and an image is formed. Since it is necessary to transport the recording medium accurately a specified distance, the recording medium is transported as it is attracted electrostatically onto the surface of the transporting belt by charging the transporting belt. Various transporting belts are known.
Example of the known transporting belt is in a configuration including two layers of ETFE with a volume resistivity preferably set to 1015 (Ωcm) and performs the electrostatic attraction of the recording medium by stabilizing the charges thereon generated by AC charging. However, such a transporting belt is easily stained by adhesion of the discharging products generated in phenomena of discharge or paper dust and this can lead to a shorter lifetime. In addition, when forming two layers it is difficult to control the film thickness when the resin is melted, and to preserve smoothness of the surface because of the influence of residual strain. Further, it is also not superior in paper attraction and changes of the image quality by the fluctuation of the distance between ink heads caused by floating away from the belt, position and irregularities of the paper used.